Reduction in the size of patterned conductive lines used for interconnection of active elements, e.g., transistors, in a semiconductor die has been limited by the lithographic processes available. As the number of transistors have increased on the semiconductor die resulting from improvements in the lithographic masking processes forming these transistors, conductive lines that must interconnect these ever decreasing in size transistors have been unable to decrease proportionally in size with the smaller transistors.